wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Goliath The HiveWing
Horsefly stood on the edge of Bloodworm Hive with his friend Goliath at his side. Thunder roared and lightning stuck the open plains. Wings howled and rain pattered against their faces. "You told her, didn't you." Goliath said to Horsefly. Horsefly didn't answer. He just waited. "Hello, forbidden artist." Said the voice Goliath had been dreading with his life. Horsefly had betrayed him. A Week Before Goliath pulled out a silk canvas. he grabbed multiple paint colors. He set a silk canvas in front of Horsefly. "Let's draw!" He said happily. Horsefly nodded and took a paint brush. He numbly started to draw a detailed apple. Goliath sighed and pictured what to draw in his mind. Finally ''He realized. ''I could draw a tree! He pulled out a paintbrush and let imagination flow. Shades of browns and reds for the trunk. Greens and yellows for the leaves. Purples and blues for the skies. Pinks and oranges for the ground. He detailed and shaded and made something worth noticing. But he would half to keep it hidden. Next, Goliath found some molten glass. He dyed it and shaped it into a tree. He found some clay and did the same. All week long he did forbidden art and then... Horsefly told. The one dragon that Goliath trusted his secrets with broke his promise. And now here he was. Standing on the edge of a hive with a disappointed queen right behind him. A Year Ago-Goliath I saw her in Raindrop Scales. I was visiting Jewel Hive for a Glitterbazzar party. Someone had suggested Raindrop Scales for fashion. She was in front of me in line and I asked for her name. It was Lycosa. She was beautiful. We danced together at the Glitterbazzar and we got to know each other better. I took her back to Bloodworm Hive and showed her my house. I introduced Horsefly to Lycosa and they became friends. One time, Lycosa brought her friend Silverfish. Horsefly fell for her and now we are happy. A Year Later-Horsefly He made too much forbidden art. I let one thing pass, but he never stopped. It was only trees, trees, and more trees. Unfortunatley, I had to stop him. I took these matters to Queen Wasp and here we are, dealing with them. Now Goliath didn't move. He couldn't. But when Queen Wasp reached out he jumped. He ran to the dark allies of Bloodworm Hive and bought a poisonous dagger. And to test it, he killed the shop owner. Queen Wasp's guards tackled him and confiscated his dagger. All the prison cells were full in Bloodworm Hive so he ended up in Jewel Hive. Then the Hive Mind took over. He utalized his ability to search through thoughts of Queen Wasp when he was Hive Minded and found out where they were keeping his dagger. Being in Jewel Hive made his escape easy. He smashed a flamesilk globe and used the flamesilk to melt the iron bars. He ran to the guard who had his dagger and stabbed him death with his tail. Unsheathing the dagger he mumbled "Silverfish, you're next." __FORCETOC__ Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)